


Hot Tub Sex

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe in control, Chloe tops Lucifer, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, I wasn't gonna write this but the horny shippers on twitter made me, Sex, Underwater Oral Sex, Underwater head, established deckerstar, look there's not a lot of plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: After a long day of chasing criminals, Chloe and Lucifer are sore and need some time in the hot tub to relax their muscles.When Chloe decides to fulfill Lucifer's fantasy of recreating her infamous Hot Tub High School scene, sexytimes ensue.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	Hot Tub Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wasn't planning on writing deckerstar hot tub sex but @neuralcluster, @thedothatgirl, and @_bolivia_barnes on twitter made me, so you can blame/thank them. Not beta'd or proofread so please don't judge.

It had been a long day. 

For some reason, every suspect that Chloe and Lucifer encountered that day felt like running so they had to chase after them. Over fences, through back allies and across parking lots, Chloe and Lucifer pursued their suspects all day. 

Both their bodies ached and their muscles were sore from fatigue. After the thoroughly exhausting day they just had, Chloe and Lucifer wanted nothing more than to relax their muscles in a nice, warm shower. Or maybe a soak in the hot tub. 

Chloe and Lucifer had been dating for months and Lucifer had constantly begged Chloe for a _Hot Tub High School_ reenactment. She had been hesitant at first, wanting to leave her past behind her, but Lucifer had fulfilled so many of her sexual fantasies lately, she felt like it was her turn to reciprocate. 

“Bloody hell, I am so sore,” Lucifer complained, flexing his calf muscles. “You know, this is all your fault, right? The devil isn’t supposed to get fatigued muscles but you just had to go and make me fall in love with you and make me all soft and vulnerable.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Chloe said, not sorry at all, “but maybe I can make it up to you.”

“I’m listening…”

“Hot tub?” Chloe suggested, and all it took were those two little words for Lucifer’s face to go slack.

“You… you mean…?” Lucifer trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Chloe gave him a small nod and a devious smirk and Lucifer’s trousers suddenly became too tight.

Chloe made Lucifer wait in his bedroom while she shimmied out of her clothes and flipped the switch to turn on the hot tub’s underwater jets. She dipped one toe into the warm water and then slowly submerged her right leg followed by her left.

Chloe lowered herself into the water until she was submerged up to her clavicle. She let out a long sigh of relief as the warm water relaxed her abused muscles.

“Okay, Lucifer, I’m ready!” she called and Lucifer emerged from his room wearing nothing but a smile.

Lucifer approached the hot tub and when he was in full view, Chloe stood up slowly.

The steam from the hot tub cleared and revealed her gorgeous naked form. Water sluiced down her body, trickling between the valley of her breasts, just like in the movie that made her somewhat famous.

The sight of Chloe wiped Lucifer’s grin clean off his face and replaced it with a look of sheer arousal.

“Come on in, the water’s fine,” Chloe said her line from the movie in a seductive voice and crooked her finger in Lucifer’s direction, beckoning him to join her.

Lucifer’s dick twitched with arousal and, for once in his life, the devil with a response to everything was left speechless.

Without breaking eye contact with Chloe, Lucifer swung his legs over the edge and joined her in the hot tub.

Chloe pressed her lips against his for a searing kiss that was even hotter than the water. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Chloe applied pressure until he gave into her wishes and sat down.

Chloe straddled his lap and could feel his hard cock pressing up against her but she denied him immediate entrance, wanting to take her time with him. 

She rubbed her hands up and down his well-defined pectoral muscles, spreading warm water all over his chest. 

Chloe began to massage his shoulders and Lucifer moaned at the feeling of her hands and the warm water on his weary body.

Lucifer put his hand between them under the water in an effort to join their naked bodies but Chloe stopped him.

“Not yet. We’ll have plenty of time later but first I wanna take care of you.”

Lucifer removed his hand and let Chloe take control.

Chloe ran her hands down his chest and then over his abs, finally settling them on his thighs. She spread his legs apart and took a deep breath before diving under.

Chloe had never given head underwater before but she was excited to try. Being in a relationship with Lucifer had allowed her to expand her sexual expertise and she was having the time of her life trying new things with her boyfriend.

Chloe wrapped her mouth around his erect cock and hummed, blowing a small but steady stream of air out of her nose to keep as much water out of her mouth as possible.

The vibrations from her humming added to the sensation and caused Lucifer to squirm under her ministrations. 

Chloe dug her fingernails into his sculpted ass to keep him still and simultaneously bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

A few seconds passed and Chloe continued her blowjob. 

“Chloe!” Lucifer moaned in pleasure. Lucifer could feel the tell-tale signs that he was about to cum but he didn’t want to drown Chloe so he tapped on her arm to signal his imminent release, assuming she would need to breathe. She didn’t stop though. Instead, Chloe redoubled her efforts and sucked on him even harder. “Chloe, darling, ah! I’m gonna cum, you need to come up for air!”

Chloe heard him but didn’t listen. She was determined to see her job through to completion.

“Chloe, you need to breathe!” he pleaded.

Chloe was running out of air and knew that he was right but she desperately wanted to make him cum in her mouth. She added a hand to stroke the base of his cock and fondle his balls and that’s what did him in.

“Chloe! Chloe. _Chloe_ ” he shouted her name and then grunted it and then whispered it like a prayer as he came in her mouth.

Chloe released his cock from her mouth and finally came up for air. She spat out his load mixed with hot tub water out, coughing a few times and taking deep breaths to get some much needed oxygen in her system.

“That was…” Lucifer started, trying to come up with the right word before choosing all of them, “amazing, phenomenal, spectacular. The best head I’ve ever gotten, hands down.”

Chloe smirked at his praise, pleased to know that in his millennia of sex with humans, she was the best.

It took Lucifer a second to recover after his epic orgasm but once he did, he was quick to return the favor.

Lucifer started by sucking the water off her left breast, taking his time to lave the nipple with his tongue before moving to her right nipple and doing the same. 

Lucifer peppered kisses over her mouth, neck, and breasts before he took his turn SCUBA diving. 

He sucked in a deep breath before going under and latching onto Chloe’s clit. He licked and sucked as best he could but he found that the water encumbered him a lot more than it did Chloe and he had to come up for air before she could finish.

He was planning on fingering her the rest of the way but Chloe interjected before he could, taking control of the situation.

“I’m ready for your dick now? Are you hard yet?” Chloe asked in a breathy tone.

“Nearly!” Lucifer grunted and rapidly stroked his cock until it was hard enough for her.

Chloe grabbed his cock impatiently and stroked him a few more times for good measure before straddling his lap and guiding his cock into her aching channel. 

The warm water provided extra lubrication and a unique experience that neither of them were likely to forget any time soon.

Lucifer was so happy and aroused and his muscles were so relaxed that his wings popped out of his back, with a fwoosh, sending hot tub water everywhere and making a huge mess as the tub overflowed. 

“Sorry,” Lucifer muttered, apologizing instinctively. If he ever lost control like that with some random human, then that would be the end of their sexy fun times, but since Chloe already knew and accepted every part of him, it didn’t faze her one bit. It wasn’t even the first time his wings had popped out during sex.

“Don’t be,” Chloe breathed and grabbed on to the arches of his wings for leverage.

Pressing her lips to his in a firm kiss, Chloe used his wing arches as love handles and began to ride his cock like there was no tomorrow.

It was incredibly messy and wet and more water ended up outside the tub than in it by the time they were done but they didn’t care.

Chloe and Lucifer were too busy chasing their mutual pleasure to care about anything other than their impending orgasms. 

Lucifer’s breathing came out in quick pants and Chloe knew that he was getting close again.

His waterlogged wings curled around her and trapped them both in a wet wing cocoon. 

Chloe picked up the pace and began swiveling her hips on the down stroke to rub her clit on his pubic bone, maximizing her pleasure.

“I’m close,” Lucifer warned.

“Me too,” Chloe admitted.

Lucifer reached down between them in search of her clit and rubbed tight circles to send her over the edge.

Her inner muscles clamped down on him, triggering his orgasm and milking him for all he’s worth. 

“Ahhhhh!” they moaned in unison in utter bliss.

Lucifer opened his wing, releasing them from their cocoon, and Chloe dismounted from his softening dick with a wet slurp.

“Wow,” Chloe said in satisfied delight.

“I couldn’t agree with you more. Thank you. That was everything I could’ve wanted and more.”

“Glad I could make one of your fantasies come true after all you’ve done for me.”

“Shall we dry off?” Lucifer asked, standing up and offering her a pruned hand.

“We shall,” Chloe accepted his hand and the two got dried off and changed into their pajamas. 

“You know you’re gonna have to clean and sanitize the hell out of that hot tub tomorrow, right?” she said.

“Trust me, detective. I plan to clean the devil out of it first thing tomorrow,” he said with a wink.

“Hmm, well there sure is a lot of ‘devil’ in there. You might be better off just buying a new one.”

Lucifer chuckled at their dirty humor and went to bed with his girlfriend next to him.

While the hot tub had relieved Chloe’s original muscle aches, the hot tub sex was sure to create all new sorts of aches for her the next morning.


End file.
